


So Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams, And Dream Your Troubles Away

by PeachyMaize



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - BioShock, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author is a lil bitch, B would make a great big daddy tbh, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Because I can, Big Daddies, BioShock References, Fluff, Fort Frolic (Bioshock), Help, I will add tags as it applies, I’m trash, Little Brothers, Rapture (BioShock), Splicers - Freeform, and characters, and she needs to be protected, author as beta, author can’t tag, author doesn’t know if she’ll continue this, author is a n00b, author likes 50s music, fuck all the Ryan’s actually, fuck jack ryan, grace holloway is an icon, huh that’s not a tag, i probably will put more DC characters in this, i talk in third person like a fucking moron, no beta we die like men, robins as little brothers, thanks shower thoughts, would you kindly read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyMaize/pseuds/PeachyMaize
Summary: He took a while to respond, waiting until the boy could tend to an angel splayed across a half caved-in floor in Apollo Square, “Barbara…” B trailed off as he caught side of a lone splicer that paused in its trekking across the hall to stare at them, not relaxing again until it continued on its path away from them. The boy didn’t seem to notice from his knelt position on the floor, continuing to siphon a fluorescent redsomethingoff the limp body in front of him.B watched the process with mild interest, thinking how to phrase it to his young charge, “Barbara is not mine to protect.”**********Small snippets of my bioshock-Batman mashup, it’s not as bad as it sounds! I think.





	1. “My muse is a fickle bitch, with a very short attention span!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts), [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> Title is the song Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams by the fantastic Bing Crosby, I came up with while pacing in my bathroom, and you know what they say about fics: if you want to see one, write it yourself! Gift to heartslogos & cadkiten because I love everything they do

“Hey B, why does Barbara always leave at the end of our routes? Why doesn’t stay like everyone else?”  
The question was asked by a young boy walking alongside his guardian, skipping and swinging his long gun-shaped syringe in time with his skipping feet. He twisted his head a bit to glance at the hulking black suit beside him. They continued walking through the muddied halls, the Big Daddy’s footsteps rattling the pictures along the tiled hallway they were walking through.

He took a while to respond, waiting until the boy could tend to an angel splayed across a half caved-in floor in Apollo Square, “Barbara…” B trailed off as he caught side of a lone splicer that paused in its trekking across the hall to stare at them, not relaxing again until it continued on its path away from them. The boy didn’t seem to notice from his knelt position on the floor, continuing to siphon a fluorescent red _something_  off the limp body in front of him.

B watched the process with mild interest, thinking how to phrase it to his young charge, “Barbara is not mine to protect.” The boy frowned, standing up with the syringe now filled, “But Jason’s not either... Or Tim, or Cass or Steph, or-!” B cut him off with a small sigh of annoyed fondness that only exasperated parents could have, “They are mine, Barbara is not.”

The boy glared up with a pout on his small face, obviously confused. “Well that doesn’t make any sense!” B sweeped his eyes across the hall, relieved to find so sign of rambunctious splicers, _None alive anyways_. “Well then, do you want to go home, so you can ask her?”

The boy sighed in defeat before nodding, B lifted the boy up and put him inside the black mesh basket across the back of his shoulders, while slowly revving the drill on his left hand as the boy settled down for the long walk back to their hollow in Fort Frolic. “Okay, but I wanna stop and see Miss Tenenbaum!” B displayed a version of a laugh, bright yellow light shifting to a soft lilac in fondness for the boy.  
“Alright, but we won’t be there for long.”


	2. “And suddenly, I know, it is not this child I hate.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigid Tenenbaum was a genius, and that made her dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop guess who’s back?  
> I finally finished this... I suppose this is the time that I explain that I spent all of the past weekend playing bioshock infinite. (And now I have another problematic ship to add to the list, huuuuuuuuu)

Brigid Tenenbaum was a genius, and that made her dangerous. 

 

B clunked through the sewers beneath Olympus Heights as he pondered about these facts, sectioning off a part of his mind to keeping track of his rowdy charge as he jumped and twisted among the abandoned pipes, occasionally calling out to his protector to see whatever abandoned oddity he found. B felt comfortable enough humoring him, it was extremely rare to find any splicers this far out of the main hall, even the sub-halls. Although B still made sure that he checked in with the young boy every so often, it wasn't unusual for him to be distracted by a different crack in the wall, and subsequently lose B, making him vulnerable.. which in Rapture was as good as a death wish, even in the safest parts of Rapture (wasn’t that a joke,).

  
  


All too soon they were in front of the heavy bronze doors that led into the safehouse, B didn’t relax though, meeting Tenenbaum was always a risk, if not for her dedication for her own little sisters, then for her open dislike for B. The door readily slid open, the rumble of the gears barely audible over the scampering of small feet, and by the time the duo was fully inside the dim safehouse, the only sign of the little girls that lived inside was the hastily abandoned teacups and toys scattered throughout.

 

Before B could think too much harder on what that meant for the small boy in front of him, the sharp clicking of heels on stone drew his attention.

”Hello zere little one, I'm glad you have decided to visit me today, ” The boy perked up, obviously happy to see the kraut woman in front of him. B tried to remain impassive to Tenenbaum's interaction with his charge, but he couldn't control the color shift of the bioluminescent fluid in his helmet. Its unfortunate that it still caught her attention regardless.

 

Tenenbaum turned away before speaking again

“How are the others, I imagine zhey are content, yes?”

Pale, sickly glowing yellow eyes crinkled up in joy at the question, “Yeah! They would’ve come, but we’re stopping by because it was on the way home, and we’re done now.” Tenenbaum looked relieved, but B wasn’t quite sure which part relieved her. It wasn’t exactly a secret how Tenenbaum felt about their duties to Rapture. 

 

B looked around the safe house, as the two continued their conversation. They would have to leave soon, if they were going to be back home in time for Cohen’s daily performance. Personally, B wasn’t a fan, but the soft sound from the piano was one of the few things in the world that could bring a smile to Jason’s face, a smile that as he grew older, was harder and harder to see, and that made it worth the disturbing small talk and vague threats to himself.

besides if Cohen ever tried anything, he’d just throw him into his piano. Minimum effort required.

 

When his focus finally went back into paying attention to their conversation, Tenenbaum abruptly stopped talking. B was rather confident he could guess what she was talking about, and the confused and slightly alarmed expression on one face, and the determined, guilt ridden face on the other, confirmed it. B let expressed his version of a scowl, a darkening in the bright yellow fluid in his helmet.

 

Tenenbaum took this as the warning it was, and stood up from where she was kneeling on the floor, and B noted the light smudges on her skirt from being pressed against the dirt-scattered floor. Her face tightened before speaking again, “It is about zhe time for dinner, perhaps for your little ones as well. I imagine it is a long walk back…” 

She trailed off, looking the the dark shadows in between the various tables and beds.

“Yeah… Stephanie and Cassandra should be back too!” The young boys disappointed expression easily turned into a good-natured one. Again with the expression of a man to the gallows. B made a sound of agreement, and picked up the small child. Tenebaum cleared her throat before wishing them farewell, “It was good to see you both, do not be a stranger, Richard.”

 

Dick nodded cheerfully from his perch of the back of his not-so-gentle giant, waving as he said his goodbyes. B saw this as a good time to start making his way out of the safe house, small cracks opening on the concrete tile as B slowly thudded out of Tenenbaums safehouse. Maybe this time they’d actually make it home without interference. 

 

It was good to be optimistic, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? Who knows? Certainly not me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hah punked  
> ********  
> Comments nourish this pile of garbage... pls nourish me.. I love this AU but I’m garbage at coming up with ideas, so i probably won’t write much more unless Uber inspired or smthin. I probably will be since I have 2 bioshock games to go. If you actually read this, I love you also, constructive critique and typos reports are hella welcome


End file.
